


Takdir yang lucu

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Tak disangka, ternyata Sana dan Tzuyu ditakdirkan bertemu dengan alasan selucu ini. Kenangan masa kecil, memang tidak akan terlupakan.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	Takdir yang lucu

Hari ini, Sana dan keluarganya tengah menunggu pesawat yang ditumpanginya lepas landas. Ini adalah libur musim gugur, dan mereka memilih untuk berlibur ke Thailand.

"Ma, ini lagi dingin gini kok kita malah ke pantai?" tanya Sana polos. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa ia akan berlibur ke negara dua musim, dimana cuacanya selalu hangat sepanjang tahun.

"Nanti di sana ga dingin kok," jawab sang mama. "Kamu tidur ya? Ini udah malem loh."

Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Waktu yang semestinya dipakai untuk manusia beristirahat. Perjalanan menuju Bangkok adalah 7 jam. Semestinya, mereka akan tiba di pagi hari.

Tujuh jam berlalu, pesawat pun mendarat di Bandara Bangkok Suvarnabhumi. Terlihat, turis asing banyak lalu lalang mendatangi negara ini. Mulai dari turis berkulit putih hingga berkulit gelap. Namun, pandangan Sana tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sembari memeluk boneka beruang.

Merasa iba melihat gadis seusianya menangis dan tidak dipedulikan orang, Sana pun meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang fokus menunggu koper untuk mendatangi gadis yang menangis itu. Sana mengeluarkan setangkai lolipop untuk ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Jangan nangis, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sana saat telah berada di depannya. Namun, gadis itu masih belum menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kamu mau permen ini?" tawar Sana pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng, tetapi tangisannya sudah lebih pelan. Nada bicara Sana yang lembut, membuat gadis itu bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Nama aku Sana. Namamu siapa?" tanya Sana.

"Tzu.. Tzuyu," jawabnya?

"Che.. wy?"

"Bukan, Tzuyu."

"Oh, Chewy!" teriak Sana.

Gadis bernama Tzuyu itu hanya mengangguk. Ia tak berkeberatan dipanggil Chewy.

"Sana!" teriak sang mama di belakangnya. "Kamu ngapain kesini? Jangan jauh-jauh dari mama!"

"Ini tadi Chewy nangis, ma. Sana mau nemenin, kasian soalnya."

Mama Sana melihat seksama anak itu, kemudian matanya terbalak. "Kamu Tzuyu, anaknya Ibu Chou ya? Kok lagi di Thailand juga? Ibu kamu mana?" tanya Mama Minatozaki, dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala anak itu. Mama Minatozaki menghela napas sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

"Ibu Chou? Lagi di Bandara Bangkok ya?" tanya Mama Minatozaki.

"E, eh iya. Tapi aku ga bisa ngobrol lama-lama, aku dan suamiku lagi nyari anakku, hilang," jawab suara di ujung telepon.

"Aku ketemu anakmu di Bandara, ini udah sama aku. Aku ada di terminal 3 lorong C."

"Hah? Iya, saya kesana sekarang!"

Tak disangka, ternyata Sana dan Tzuyu ditakdirkan bertemu dengan alasan selucu ini. Kenangan masa kecil, memang tidak akan terlupakan.


End file.
